fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trabid Plague
Summary The Trabid Plague (Trabid, an acronym for Transplanetary biological domination) is an advanced, very aggressive and potentially apocalyptic cellular organism created by the psychotic microbiologist Nelmus Hakon, gaining strength, speed and durability as it multiplies, and possessing the ability to rapidly change its biological structure to adapt to its environment. It can completely overtake and consume entire planets in mere hours or even minutes, depending on various factors (i.e. environment, initial # of cells, resistance against it, etc.), and eventually transform the planet into a diverse ecosystem based entirely on the plague. It continues its path of domination through means of gases, liquids, solids, and even space to a certain degree. It is capable of photosynthesis, chemosynthesis (production of food by breaking down certain chemicals) and mummification, allowing it to survive in almost every environment it encounters, including space. Appearance Typically appears green-colored if within lit areas, especially when exposed to sunlight. Will sometimes form "black fields", utilizing many pigments to absorb as much sunlight as possible. If a planet-sized mass is achieved, appearance may reflect Earth-like conditions, but with green being present far more often. Behavior Its primary behavior is to consume anything and everything it touches that isn't itself, then multiplying as soon as possible. It possesses a form of basic intelligence, allowing it to "strategize" some attack patterns (especially if within another animal's immune system, where it will likely attack white blood cells first). Once it has achieved a considerable mass (typically after several million cells have formed) it will assemble into a collective mass, interconnected through means such as strands, bundles and clumps. Once its collective mass achieves about 200 grams, it begins to employ more elaborate means of spreading, such as attaching tentacle-like extensions to surfaces and objects, launching parts of itself, self-propulsion, etc. Once it has completely dominated a planet, it will begin seeking out other planets to consume, occasionally utilizing planet-scale propulsion to do so. Personal Statistics Classification: Amoeba-like protozoa Place of Creation: Chohhip, Kkon`Vhall Galaxy Date of Creation: May 28th, 1902 C.E. Status: Alive, Thriving Combat Statistics WIP Tier: 10-C (At very least, as a single isolated cell) | 3-A (Potentially, if left unchecked and without limitations) Powers and Abilities: Pathogenic Infection (Can infiltrate the bodies of living things, multiplying and wreaking havoc within. Victims of this infection experience symptoms including coughing up blood, muscle weakness, and spasms, tingling, seizures, dark spots in the skin, etc. The onset of these symptoms, if started by a single cell, is usually within 20 minutes of infection; this time is cut in half for each additional initial cell. The victim may eventually be completely devoured from the inside-out), [[Reactive Evolution|'Reactive Evolution']] (Capable of altering the biological structure of an entire mass in order to overcome challenging obstacles. The amount of time any one of these processes may elapse, in minutes is roughly equivalent to 'log(#_of_interconnected_cells)'), Rapid Reproduction Rate (Each individual cell may divide in as little as every 2 minutes), Intra-Mass Transportation (Uniform cooperation of individual cell movements allow rapid transportation within a mass, capping out at about 180,600 km/s with a collective mass of at least 60 megatonnes), [[Statistics Amplification|'Statistics Amplification']] (Due to rapid reproduction, communication, and intra-mass transportation, masses may amplify their resilience, durability, speed, and destructive capacity over time. This ability usually spells the fate of most planets it infects), Material Consumption (Can consume every element on the periodic table (As well as the molecules they form) except Ytterbium (Yb), storing them for later applications or using them for energy if other forms of energy acquisition are not abundant or significant), [[Transmutation|'Transmutation']] (Can change one chemical element or molecule into another by adding, removing, or rearranging protons, electrons, and specific atoms. However, this process is very slow, usually taking several hours to change 1 kg of one element into 1 kg of another; this process is sped up by advocating many parallel jobs to sectors of a mass), Mental Resistance (Does not have a brain), Soul Resistance (Does not have a soul), Insulation (Resistance to extreme heat and extreme cold, within the range 2°-4150° K. This range may increase with time and experience due to Reactive Evolution and Statistucs Amplification, even to the point of resisting the conditions of the cores of stars), Self-Preservation (If conditions are unfavorable for a cell (i.e. energy source scarcity, extreme temperatures, etc.), it may encase itself within a tough shell and become dormant to prevent damage, until conditions become favorable once again). Attack Potency: Speed: Below Average Human (As a single cell, 0.698 mm/s in liquid, 0.419 mm/s on a solid surface. Bear in mind that this measurement is upon a microscopic subject; for comparison, a cell moving this fast is to an amoeba as a hypersonic jet is to a human) | Relativistic+ (~180,600 km/s, voluntary maximum via Intra-Mass Transportation) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Sentient (Individual cells can intelligently produce solutions to most situations they face, whilst in-sync with neighboring cells to solve logical problems and to benefit the collective "hive mind." In an effort of long-term preservation and survival, a mass may be willing to sacrifice certain numbers of individuals to analyze dangerous or unknown obstacles) Weaknesses: Extreme Challenges (Attacks that are well beyond the present durability of a mass may be able to overwhelm it and make significant progress with destroying part of the mass), Biological Manipulation (The biological structure of the cells, if altered, can change how they behave, especially if it is in the opponent's favor), Isolation (Individual cells are harmless if they are completely isolated from consumable materials (i.e. anything but Ytterbium)). Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Transmutation Users